homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saudi Arabia
Kingdom of Saudi Arabia or '''Saudi Arabia '''for short is a middle eastern country and is a major middle eastern superpower next to Iran. In 2015 Suadi Arabia and Iran went to war and after 5 years of armed conflict both sides signed a ceasefire but it was and Iranian victory in the eyes of the Saudis, Iranians, and many others. History In 2014 after the reunification of Korea into the Greater Korean Republic the Saudi people celebrated and thought that with a reunified Korea, peace would come however it was short lived. Summer of 2014 the Saudis achieved a nuclear program after the Iranians had achieved the same with Korean funding and the Saudis with US funding. Tensions began to escalate until a year later when Muslim Brotherhood terrorists in Riyadh attempted to kill the new Crown Prince who was only 18 at the time but was the successor due to the preivous one being too sick to rule. He was almost killed but was luckily saved by Saudi Troops who were escorting him and after it was discovered that the insurgents were Iranian the Saudi government boycotted all iranian goods and soon over 40 nations world wide (including Saudi Arabia) had done the same and had all deportated any ethnic Iranian citizens. Outrage from many Iranians errupted and soon a war began. Saudi-Iran War During the early years if the war, the Saudis formed the Holy Arab Alliance after the Arab League began to collapse 4 months into the war. Iranian soldiers snuck through Iraq and tried to invade Saudi Arabia but were defeated in a firefight between joint Saudi-US forces. the War soon escelated after Saudi-Quatari Forces began a counter attack and began a bombing campaign in southern Iran. the Arab Alliance soon faced a new threat,the Iranian Coalition which was formed from many islamic states and began funding Iran in their war against Saudi Arabia. In 2016 Saudi and Arab Alliance Military Forces moved deep into Iraq in an effort to catch Iran off guard but Iran had the exact same idea. Iraq Campaign the Iraq Campaign was a major event in the war since Iraq itself was literall in between the warring factions and was soon divided between the Republic of Kurdistan in the north, an Iranian backed puppet state and the Republic of New Iraq in the south. Oil reserves were soon discovered and soon used that to motivate nations to purchase it and fund the Arabs was against Iran but completely backfired when countries in Europe like the United Kingdom, France, The Netherlands, and Germany had all elected anti-muslim governments and wanted absolutly no involvment with any arab or muslims country and persecuted muslims blaming them for the entire war. British Chancellor Nickalous Phillips said how "the desert savages are just that, savages and jusy want our money so they can escelate the war they already started and can more fund wars against us and I say no more" as a means of showing that the world wanted no involvment with middle eastern oil and woul drill for their own. Kurdish Rebels waged countless jihads against the Saudis since the Kurdish Rebels recieved funding from the Iranians and Korea. Kurdish Rebellion Kurdish military forces had eventually took over Baghdad and the southern Iraqi capitol was changed to Fallujah as a result. Kurdish Prime Minister vowed an "ultimate jihad" against all Arabs until the Saudis surrendered and in January of 2017 Kurdish President Abdoul Abass began to negotiate peace while Iranian Coaltition Forces launched a massive bombing campaign against Quatar and Kuwait. Soon the Saudi-Iraqi boarder was olbiterated by Iranian nuclear strikes and soon Saudi Arabia retaliated by launching nuclear strikes and soon olbiterated the Iranian countryside and irradiated half of Norther iran. Peace attempts failed until the Treaty of Baghdad in 2020, the dissolution of Kurdistan, and the reunification of Iraq. the Saudi-Iranian Cold War soon started and lasted even during Korea's invasion of America. Government and Military Saudi Arabia is an absolute monarchy where the royal family has absolute control over the entire country. Though the Kingdom is friendly to the US, it differs within freedom and human rights where as the US is a democratic republic and offers freedom for all, Saudi Arabia is an Islamic State and has shariah law in place effectivly supressing womens rights unlik in the US where women have all rights they want and need. the Royal Saudi Armed Forces is the main military of Saudi Arabia and is made up of 8 Divisions *Royal Saudi Land Forces *Royal Saudi Air Force *Royal Saudi Navy *Royal Saudi Air Defense *Strategic Missile Force *Saudi Arabian National Guard *Saudi Royal Guard Regiment *Saudi Emergency Force Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and Saudi Arabia have been allies for many years however the 2 nations contrast in every category and Saudi citizens might hold anti-american views. the US supported the Saudis during the Oil Wars and have recieved oil from them but stopped during the 2017 nuclear exchange. Iran Iran was declared the biggest threat to the Kingdom and soon war errupted after Iranian terrorists almost killed the young crowned prince. After the 2020 ceasefire and the start of the cold war between the 2 countries, relations officially do not exist. Israel Despite recognizing and supporting Palestine, during the Oil Wars israel gave aid to the Saudis to stop the Iranian threat howver relations are unknown at this point since the establishment of a Korean-backed communist Palestinain puppet state. Greater Korean Republic GKR had given aid to the Iranians and thus are an enemy to the Kingdom but relations have improved since korea had helped rebuild destroyed middle eastern cities to gain more allies. Category:Nations